Road Trip of Pain
by NoZones
Summary: Takes place post-series. What began as a drive to Tomoya's relatives becomes a nightmare when Nagisa suddenly has to go No. 2.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoya and Nagisa loaded their stuff into the car, along with their daughter Ushio.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing your grandmother," said Nagisa.

"Well, I just want to catch up with her and Dad," Tomoya said. "I know they'd like to spend time with Ushio."

"Objection!" Ushio said, as she pointed at Tomoya.

"I'm beginning to regret letting her use my DS."

Soon, the three of them were on the road.

Half an hour into their trip, Tomoya said "Ushio, do you need to use the toilet?"

"No," said Ushio.

"Well, if you do you better speak up, 'cause we'll soon be passing the last rest stop for a while."

"Actually," said Nagisa, "I need to go." She had a somewhat pained look on her face.

"It'll be just a few minutes."

What awaited Nagisa was not relief, but disappointment and horror.

"This map is totally wrong!" said Tomoya. "There is no rest stop!"

"That somehow makes me have to go worse," said Nagisa.

"Well, there are some bushes nearby..."

"I couldn't! This is... well, a number two..."

"Mama has to go poop," said Ushio.

"Ushio, you're not helping!" said Tomoya. "Nagisa, if there's any truth to this so-called map, there's a rest stop about a mile from here."

He started the car and got it back on the road.

"Hold it!" said a voice coming from the DS.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," said Nagisa, who was no longer enjoying this trip.

They soon pulled up to a rest stop - one that actually existed, this time.

"I'll be right back," said Nagisa.

"So," Tomoya said, "how are you enjoying the game?"

"That lady with the whip is scary," said Ushio.

"Just remember, she isn't real."

Just then, Nagisa came running back.

"Well, that was fast," said Tomoya.

"It wasn't. At all!" whined Nagisa. "It was out of order. The doors were locked and everything!"

"I'm afraid that's it for rest stops."

"I guess I'll just have to hold it until we get to your grandmother's." She got into the car, which yet again drove off. Indeed, she was not enjoying this trip one bit. 


	2. Chapter 2

A short while and passed since they left that rest stop behind. Nagisa now had to pee, as well as poop. She turned on the radio in order to take her mind off her growing discomfort.

It wasn't exactly working...

"Pressure reaching critical levels!"

"Hold on!" "No, we gotta go!"

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

After a few more channels, Nagisa finally found a music station that didn't somehow call attention to her misery.

Tomoya, for his part, was doing his part to distract her.

"How are things going at the bakery?" he asked.

"Just fine," said Nagisa. "Mom's bread is, well, the usual. Dad left his phone off the hook the other day, though, while he ran after her." A moment passed. "You're not surprised, are you?"

"Not really," said Tomoya.

"I wanna play Mario," said Ushio.

"Can it wait?" Considering the circumstances, Tomoya wasn't going to stop the car just to search their bags for a video game.

"I found it." Ushio put the cartridge into the DS, and began playing. "Why does that bad turtle always take her away?"

"Hell if I know," said Tomoya.

Some more time passed. Nagisa was nearing her limit.

"How much longer is it to your grandmother's?" she said. "I can't keep this up forever!"

"Try to hold on a bit longer," said Tomoya. "We should be getting close now."

Finally, their destination was in sight.

"Okay, we're here!"

"If it's okay, I'll come back for my stuff," said Nagisa.

"I'll watch our things while you take care of that."

He eventually parked their car in front of the house. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

"Hello," said his grandmother. "I'm glad to see-"

Nagisa bolted into the house, not even remembering to take her shoes off, and charged right into the bathroom. Moments later, some distinctly unladylike sound could be heard as she unloaded her burden.

"Oh dear," said the grandmother.

Tomoya winced. "I'm sorry," he said. "she's usually more polite."

"Well, when you gotta go..."

THE END 


End file.
